


Au nom de David

by LaPlume2Azure



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Cherik family, Fathers and son - Freeform, M/M, Other, Peter and David are besties, Xavier Institute
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPlume2Azure/pseuds/LaPlume2Azure
Summary: En faisant une descente dans un laboratoire, les X-Men ne s’attendaient pas à tomber sur un nouveau-né issu des ADN de Charles Xavier et d’Erik Lehnsherr ! D’abord choqués de découvrir leur nouveau statut de parents, Erik, Charles et Emma décident d’emmener l’enfant avec eux et de l’élever.En grandissant, l’enfant – baptisé David – se révèle être adorable, mais également très puissant, ce qui interroge beaucoup ses parents.Ils vont rapidement se rendre compte que le jeune David a été crée pour de biens sinistres desseins…Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**_Quelque part dans Washington DC, un laboratoire souterrain._ **

« Dépêchez-vous, cette opération est d’une extrême délicatesse ! »

« Tout de suite, Docteur Mirsch ! »

**Le personnel médical s’affairait autour de l’étrange machine qui semblait être prise de tremblements. Cet instant, le Docteur Alan Mirsch l’attendait autant qu’il le redoutait : cette fois, l’essai se devait d’être réussi, sinon il risquait de perdre gros dans cette histoire… Tandis qu’il préparait l’intervention, ses assistants étaient déjà en train de s’occuper de l’appareil.**

« Tous les compteurs sont dans le vert ! La création est viable ! »

« Parfait ! Et que disent les capteurs ? »

« Tout est prêt : l’expulsion est imminente ! »

« Dans ce cas, au travail ! »

**C’était dans cette ferveur particulière que le Docteur Mirsch et son équipe se préparaient à vivre le moment le plus crucial de leurs recherches : l’aboutissement du processus de création de la vie par le biais d’une machine capable de reproduire la capacité de donner la vie qu’avait un appareil génital féminin. Plusieurs fois, il avait essayé – 18 fois pour être exact – de faire naître un humain par cette machine, mais à chaque fois, l’essai ne dépassait pas l’état embryonnaire, ce qui inquiétait beaucoup le scientifique qui craignait par dessus tout la colère de l’homme qui avait financé ses recherches : il fallait dire que ce dernier attendait beaucoup de cette expérience…**

« Docteur, l’essai s’engage bien dans le col ! On dirait bien que ça marche ! »

« Je vois ça. Pourvu que ça continue dans ce sens-là ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Docteur : ça va marcher ! » **lui assura son assistant.**

« Je l’espère, sinon c’est ma tête qui risque de tomber ! »

« Il n’y pas de raison que ça rate ! Regardez : les capteurs indiquent que l’essai est en parfaite santé ! »

« Bien, bien… Veillez à ce que le cordon n’entrave pas l’expulsion ! »

« Entendu ! »

« Oh, ça y est : la tête commence à sortir ! »

« Excellent ! Dès que la moitié du crâne aura dépassé la membrane, prenez la tête délicatement et accompagnez le reste du corps jusqu’à l’expulsion complète ! »

**Une des assistantes prit doucement le crâne de la création et aida le corps entier à s’extraire de la machine. Une fois exposé au monde, l’essai poussa un cri puissant, indiquant sa vitalité et une parfaite santé, au grand soulagement de l’équipe médicale qui laissa éclater sa joie.**

« Enfin ! Nous avons réussi ! »

**Soudain, un des scientifiques appela le chef de l’opération.**

« Docteur, téléphone ! »

**Se dirigeant vers le combiné, Mirsch répondit à l’appel.**

« Allô ? »

« **Alors, Docteur : quelles sont les nouvelles ?** »

« Excellentes, monsieur : je peux vous annoncer que l’essai n°18 est en parfaite santé et qu’il est arrivé à terme ! »

« **Bien. Fille ou garçon ?** »

« Un garçon, monsieur. »

« **Parfait. Je compte sur vous pour surveiller de très près l’évolution de sa santé. Dans trois ans, on commencera l’entraînement !** »

« Ce n’est pas un peu trop tôt ? »

« **Il n’est jamais trop tôt pour en parler, Docteur : ce projet d’arme humaine est essentielle dans mon plan, et vos travaux jouent un rôle capital dans cette histoire !** »

**Tout en hochant la tête, le scientifique sentit son visage perdre ses couleurs : rien n’arrêterait les lubies meurtrières de son mécène ! Il réalisa – un peu tard hélas – dans quel sinistre engrenage il avait mis la main. Essayant de reprendre contenance, il déclara :**

« Je suis tout de même intrigué… »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Vous voulez créer une arme humaine destinée à détruire les mutants… en prenant les ADN des mutants les plus puissants ! Avouez que la situation prête à l’ironie ! »

« **On ne combat efficacement le mal que par le mal, Docteur Mirsch !** »

« Si vous le dites… Je vous prie de m’excuser, j’ai des analyses à faire ! »

« **Je ne vous retiens pas davantage, Docteur ! Au revoir !** »

**Une fois la conversation terminée, le scientifique se dirigea vers son laboratoire en ruminant les paroles de son interlocuteur : il était prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins, celui-là ! Son regard se posa sur le berceau où dormait paisiblement le nouveau-né. Cette vision serra le cœur du scientifique qui avait du mal à imaginer ce petit être innocent devenir une arme de destruction massive… Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser son commanditaire disposer de ce pauvre enfant comme bon lui semblait. Seulement, l’homme était puissant et il pouvait se débarrasser des gêneurs d’un revers de la main…**

**Alan Mirsch savait que la décision qu’il allait prendre aurait un impact sur la vie de l’Essai numéro 18, mais il était à peu près sûr que c’était la meilleure chose pour lui. Mais désormais, il fallait s’armer de patience en attendant la première occasion pour sauver l’enfant du sinistre destin qu’on voulait dessiner pour lui…**


	2. Welcome, my son.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une mission qui apporte son lot de surprises aux X-Men

**Charles était un peu nerveux : cette mission d’infiltration au sein** **de ce complexe scientifique ne lui disait rien qui vaille.** **Pourtant, il avait l’habitude de ce genre d’opérations, mais** **là, il avait un mauvais pressentiment…**

« Ne t’en fais pas, Charles ! On va gérer ! » **lui assura Erik** **en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.**

 **Le télépathe sourit à son compagnon :** **heureusement qu’il pouvait compter sur lui pour le rassurer. La présence** **du maître du métal lui était devenue essentielle depuis longtemps…**

« Bon, vous vous grouillez, les amoureux ? » **ironisa Logan.**

« Fiche la paix à mon frère, toi ! » **lui lança Raven.**

« Ne t’en fais pas pour moi, Raven : j’ai l’habitude des piques du hérisson canadien ! »

« Je ne suis pas un hérisson ! »

« Chut ! On va se faire remarquer ! » **leur** **ordonna** **Hank.**

 **En effet,** **à une dizaine de mètres d’eux, se trouvaient des mercenaires** **lourdement armés.**

« Ne vous faites pas de bile, je m’en charge ! » **déclara Wade qui dégaina ses katanas.**

« Doucement, Wade ! Il faut faire ça de manière discrète… » **lui rappela Emma, mais le mutant fou sortit de sa cachette et brailla**

« C’EST L’HEURE DU DEVIVANTAGE ! »

 **Avant de décapiter ses adversaires qui n’eurent pas le temps** **de tirer une seule rafale de mitraillette.**

« Et voilà le travail ! »

« On t’avait d’être discret, abruti ! » **s’énerva Wolverine.**

« T’es pas drôle ! »

« Mais taisez-vous, tous les deux ! »

 **Le petit groupe** **s’avança** **dans les couloirs, faisant taire tous ceux qui seraient susceptibles de donner l’alerte.** **Puis ils arrivèrent dans une immense salle** **où se trouvaient tout un ensemble de machines** **et de papiers qui prouvaient l’activité** **des lieux.**

« Et bien, je crois qu’un endroit pareil t’irait à merveille, le bleu ! » **fit remarquer Logan en se tournant** **vers** **Hank.**

« Peut-être…Maintenant, reste à savoir ce qu’on y fabriquait ! »

« Selon le message anonyme, on y pratiquerait des expériences génétiques d’un genre nouveau… comme par exemple la création artificielle d’un humain ! » **expliqua Emma.**

« Très réjouissant ! » **soupira le télépathe.**

 **Soudain,** **on entendit un petit gémissement.**

« C’était quoi, ça ? » **demanda Hank.**

« Je n’en sais rien. On dirait que ça venait de là-bas ! » **répondit Wade** **qui montra du doigt** **un endroit de la pièce, dissimulé par un rideau.**

 **I** **ntriguée, Raven se dirigea vers cette partie** **de la pièce, tira les rideaux… et tomba nez à nez avec un bébé qui dormait paisiblement** **dans son lit !**

« Euh, les gars… Vous devriez venir voir ça ! »

**Arrivant près de la jeune femme, les autres mutants crurent que leurs yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites en découvrant la scène !**

« Dites moi que je rêve ! Il y a vraiment un morpion ici ? » **demanda Logan, surpris.**

« Je n’en sais rien… Serait-ce l’enfant d’un des employés ? »

« Je ne pense pas… »

« Il a quel âge, à votre avis ? »

« Pas plus de 6 mois, je dirais ! »

**Tout à coup, le nourrisson ouvrit les yeux et vit ces visages inconnus qui le dévisageaient.**

**Au lieu de se mettre à pleurer, il leur fit un beau sourire et lâcha des petits cris de joie.**

« Regardez-moi ce petit ange, si il n’est pas adorable ! » **s’attendrit Emma en prenant l’enfant dans ses bras.**

« Mais à qui est ce gosse ? » **demanda Logan, agacé.**

**Wade remarqua un dossier posé sur une table et le prit pour le lire. Imaginez la surprise qu’il a eu en découvrant tout son contenu !**

« Euh, Professeur, Magnet… »

« Oui, Wade ? »

« Comment vous dire ça… Mes félicitations : vous êtes les heureux parents du petiot ! »

« QUOI ? » **s’écrièrent les deux hommes.**

« Si c’est une mauvaise blague, Wilson… »

« Mais je te jure ! Tiens, regarde ! »

**Prenant le dossier, Erik pâlit au fur et à mesure de sa lecture : le mercenaire fou ne mentait pas ! Ce bébé avait le même code génétique que lui et Charles…**

**Mais comment cela était possible ? Le télépathe, qui avait lu aussi le dossier, avait du mal à trouver ces mots :**

« Mais c’est impossible ! »

« Comme on dit par chez moi, impossible n’est pas français ! »

« T’es canadien, crétin ! »

« Et alors ? On est bilingues ! »

« Concentrez-vous sur le problème au lieu de vous crêper le chignon ! Et parlez moins fort, vous allez faire peur au petit ! » **les sermonna Emma** **qui continuait de bercer le** **bébé** **.**

« Il y a un truc que je comprends pas ! »

« Quoi donc, Hank ? »

« Comment ils ont pu créer un enfant artificiellement ? C’est tout bonnement impossible ! »

« Ben, on dirait que si, ils ont réussi ! Selon le dossier, il a été crée grâce à une machine ! »

« C’est ce truc qui a fait le bébé ? » **demanda Wade en pointant du doigt** **une machine qui était installé dans un autre coin de la pièce.**

 **Intrigué, Hank s’approcha de l’appareil et l’examina minutieusement** **avant de répondre :**

« Pas croyable ! Vous vous rendez compte que cette machine est capable de fonctionner comme l’appareil reproducteur féminin ? »

« Tu veux dire que ce truc a joué le rôle d’utérus et a pondu ce gosse ? » **demanda Wolverine.**

« En gros, c’est ça ! »

« Et quel est notre rôle dans cette histoire ? » **demanda Erik, contrarié.**

« Ben, vous avez fourni l’ADN ! »

« Je ne me rappelle pas avoir donné un cheveu ou un truc dans le genre... » **marmonna le maître du métal en se massant la nuque.**

« Peu importe… Cet enfant n’a rien à faire ici ! Et il faut absolument détruire cet endroit ! »

« Il a raison : Logan, Wade ! Faites tout péter ! »

« A TES ORDRES ! »

**Et aussitôt après, le petit groupe quitta les lieux , emportant le nourrisson avec eux. Avant d’arriver, Raven demanda aux élèves restés à l’Institut de préparer tout ce qu’il leur fallait pour leur « invité particulier ». Surpris, ces derniers obéirent sans demander leur reste.**

**Une fois le petit groupe arrivé, ils s’occupèrent de laver l’enfant et de lui donner des habits convenables. Réunis dans le salon, Emma tenant l’enfant dans ses bras, les mutants discutaient de leur mission :**

« Bon, on sait que ce petit est un produit tout droit issu d’une machine ! Maintenant, reste à savoir ce que ces types voulaient en faire ! » **gronda Wolverine.**

« Je n’en sais rien, mais je crains que ça ne soit pas pour de bonnes raisons ! » **répondit Charles.**

« Au fait, il s’appelle comment ? » **demanda Jubilee en désignant le nourrisson qui babillait joyeusement.**

« La seule dénomination qu’ils lui ont donné, c’est Essai n°18 ! » **répondit Hank.**

« Tu parles d’un nom ! » **ricana Alex.**

« Dans ce cas, il ne nous reste plus qu’à lui trouver un état civil digne de ce nom ! » **déclara Jean.**

« Excellente idée ! Je vais prendre de quoi noter ! » **répondit Hank qui s’assit devant son ordinateur.**

« Je sais ! On va l’appeler Wade Junior ! » **s’exclama Deadpool.**

« HORS DE QUESTION ! » **s’exclamèrent Erik et Logan.**

« Bande de rabat-joies ! » **ronchonna le mercenaire.**

**Betsy arriva avec un ouvrage sur les prénoms.**

« Voilà ! Tout les prénoms du monde sont recensés là-dedans, ainsi que leurs significations ! On ne sait jamais, ça peut être utile ! »

« Bonne initiative ! » **lui répondit Warren.**

« Est-ce que quelqu’un a une idée de prénom ? A part Wade Jr… » **demanda Ororo.**

« J’aime bien Sigmund ! » **déclara Charles.**

« T’es sérieux ? Tu veux lui donner le prénom de Freud ? A croire que tu veux faire de lui un psychanalyste… ou un psychopathe ! »

« Très amusant, Erik ! »

« Quoique, ça peut être intéressant : selon le livre de Betsy, Sigmund vient de l’allemand et ça veut dire « _Victorieux_. ». Ce n’est pas trop mal, non ? » **expliqua Raven.**

« Tu vois, mon idée n’est pas si mauvaise que ça. Et en plus, ça rend hommage à tes racines ! »

« Oui, mais non ! »

« Bravo l’argument-choc ! » **ironisa Wade.**

« Au pire, je le note dans un coin : on ne sait jamais ! » **proposa Hank.**

« Bonne idée ! »

« Dis, le roi du métal, t’aurais pas une idée à proposer ? » **demanda** **Sean** **.**

« Ne fais pas ton insolent, toi ! Si j’ai une idée ? Hmmmm… Pourquoi pas Matthias ? »

« Matthias ?! Franchement, je m’attendais à mieux ! »

« Ah non, Charles, ne commence pas ! »

« Selon le livre, Matthias est un mélange d’hébreu et d’allemand qui veut dire « _Cadeau de Dieu_ ». Avouez que ça en jette ! » **lut Scott.**

« Peut-être… Mais ce ne serait pas son premier prénom ! »

« Propose autre chose, alors… »

« Voyons voir… Edward ! »

« Tu te moques de moi ? C’est un prénom de snob ! » **s’offusqua Erik**.

« Pas du tout : c’est un prénom royal ! » **lui répondit Emma qui berçait distraitement le petit.**

« Jubilee, que dit le livre sur le prénom Edward ? »

« Et bien, ça vient du vieil anglais qui veut dire « _Fortune_ ». Hé, c’est plutôt positif comme message, non ? »

« Je m’en fous ! Je persiste et signe : il ne s’appellera pas Edward Xavier-Lehnsherr ! »

« Bon, bon, t’as gagné : il ne s’appellera pas Edward… Mais dans ce cas, propose autre chose au lieu de t’entêter de la sorte ! »

« Laisse-moi réfléchir… J’ai trouvé ! Léopold ! »

« Léopold ? Mh… Je suis moyennement convaincu ! »

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Je n’ai pas l’impression que ça va coller avec nos noms de famille ! »

« Que dit le livre ? » **demanda Logan, blasé.**

« Léopold vient de l’allemand et du vieil anglais pour signifier « _Courageux_ ». Là, on tient quelque chose d’intéressant ! »

« Mmmh… Je préfère une autre idée ! »

« J’espère que tu en as une ! »

« Oui : et c’est Arthur ! »

« Mais bien sûr ! Et pourquoi pas Lancelot tant que tu y es ? »

« Mais quelle mauvaise foi ! »

**Les débats durèrent pendant un long moment, personne n’arrivant à se mettre d’accord sur un choix de prénom.**

**Finalement, ce fut Emma qui trouva la solution.**

« J’ai une petite idée… Et pourquoi pas David ? »

**Tous se retournèrent vers la femme.**

« David… Et qu’est-ce qui t’a donné cette idée ? »

« Si je ne me trompe pas, c’est un prénom d’origine juive et chrétienne, ce qui est un bon compromis pour vous deux. Ai-je raison ? »

**Ce fut Kurt qui lui répondit.**

« _Ja_ : selon le livre, David veut dire « _Bien-aimé_ ». C’est joli, comme signification ! »

« Moi, je suis partante ! » **répondit Jubilee, suivi des autres.**

« Au moins quelqu’un qui a une bonne idée ! » **s’exclama Logan.**

**Quant à Charles et Erik, ils réfléchirent : ce prénom était ce qu’il y avait de plus convenable. Et comme l’avait justement souligné Emma, il servait de lien entre les chrétiens et les juifs, donc, une sorte de lien entre eux…**

**Charles esquissa un sourire :**

« Entendu : David sera un nom parfait ! »

« Je suis d’accord ! »

« Enfin, pas trop tôt ! » **ironisa Logan.**

« Ouais, mais Wade Junior... »

« SILENCE WADE ! »

**Tandis que le mercenaire ronchonnait des insanités envers Wolverine, Emma murmura doucement au nourrisson :**

« Bienvenue à la maison, David. Je te promets qu’on prendra soin de toi… »


End file.
